


One line to keep us safe

by Alberta022



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta022/pseuds/Alberta022





	One line to keep us safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Line to Keep Us Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576922) by [notevenyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notevenyou/pseuds/notevenyou). 

Chapter 3 

接下来的一个小时，艾伦继续保持专业面孔，笑面迎人，结交关系。但将要发生的事占据了思绪的某个角落。他思前想后，反复咀嚼着打破规则的后果，可他知道他一定会接受的，接受那个连续数月游荡在他们间的邀请，回到那个温暖的怀抱。

他从晚宴告退，驾车去汉密尔顿的家，平复心绪。一路上没有撞见任何人。汉密尔顿开门时依然穿着正装，但脱了皮鞋，去了领结，脸上是不确定的笑容。好像艾伦会大费周章地来拒绝他似的。艾伦走入公寓。门在身后关上。他问：“没有改变主意？”

汉密尔顿张嘴。“没——”

艾伦没等他把话说完，向前一步把汉密尔顿推到门上。

汉密尔顿热情地回应，双手紧紧缠住艾伦。他们拥抱，这拥抱让他们紧贴，他们亲吻，这吻仿佛没有止境。艾伦想抚遍汉密尔顿的每一寸，从那长而密的头发开始，不敢相信有哪位公关能说服汉密尔顿剪掉它。他解开对方衬衫的头几颗扣子，渴望更多的肌肤，却被内衣挡住了。

汉密尔顿从吻中挣脱：“带你看看我的卧室。”

“好。”艾伦说，又被亲吻汉密尔顿下巴的冲动分散了注意力。

汉密尔顿亲昵地取笑他，当艾伦发现他脖子上的敏感处时，那温柔的小小笑声软化为喘息。

“来。”汉密尔顿转身，领着亚伦回到他的卧室。很棒的房间，但艾伦真正看见的只有那张大床。汉密尔顿停在床边，注视着艾伦，马甲滑落，然后是衬衫。他把衣服随手丢在地板上，任由它们摊在一边。他脱下汗衫，解开腰带，那动作并没有炫耀或引诱的味道，但他清楚地意识到艾伦在盯着他看。当他终于脱掉内裤时，他已经硬了。

汉密尔顿向艾伦走去，彻彻底底，毫不害臊地赤裸着。艾伦在对比中战栗。他仍然穿着全套燕尾服。这种情形下，艾伦本该觉得自己处于优势。但汉密尔顿深深的目光中，有一种东西让人觉得，他才是掌控全局的人。他把手放在亚伦的枪驳领上：“我可以吗?”

艾伦点头。汉密尔顿为他宽衣解带，把艾伦从马甲中释放出来，艾伦伸手去解衬衫的扣子，汉密尔顿把他的手拉开，取而代之。肩膀暴露在空气中，被吻覆盖。汉密尔顿一只手放在艾伦的腰带上，目光上移，注视着艾伦，艾伦再次点头。他解开腰带，又一次看向艾伦：“你知道吗，今天我看到你穿着它，以为这是一天中最美好的时刻。没想到我能成为亲手把它脱下来的那个人。“

艾伦情不自禁地捧住他的脸，靠近，又一个吻。汉密尔顿一如既往地热切回应，双手仍在解决亚伦的腰带。他抽身，领着艾伦坐在床边，跪下，为艾伦脱去鞋袜，然后是长裤。他把全身只剩一条内裤的艾伦推倒在床上，小心地脱掉最后一点布料，俯身。

他们接触的每一寸肌肤都让艾伦疯狂，汉密尔顿在艾伦的脖颈间流连，艾伦双手再次穿过汉密尔顿的头发，他的坚硬抵在汉密尔顿胯部，不停的摩擦，追逐着一波波的电流。

汉密尔顿起身，示意艾伦躺到枕头上。从身后抱住艾伦，身体像毯子一样盖住他，一只手环住艾伦，握住他的阴茎。艾伦挺身将自己送的更深，背抵着汉密尔顿胸膛，感觉着肩上温暖的呼吸，散落的吮吸，胡茬的摩擦。他的坚硬抵着艾伦，从亚伦大腿后面滑过

艾伦反手抓住汉密尔顿的臀部，移动身体，让汉密尔顿的阴茎在艾伦两腿之间的狭小空间里滑行。汉密尔顿呻吟着，额头抵着艾伦的背，呼吸急促起来。他插入，艾伦鼓励地收缩臀部，建立一个稳定的节奏，亚历山大的手继续撸动。

艾伦沉溺于那只富有魔力的手，感受着亚历山大肌肉的运动，被插入的感觉填满。他真想永远享受这一切，但他很快就从快感的悬崖坠落，亚历山大仍然抱着他。他的手指戳进了汉密尔顿的臀部， 

汉密尔顿让他达到高潮，手臂滑上艾伦的胸部，好在加速时把艾伦抱的更紧。艾伦用自己那只颤抖的抓住汉密尔顿的胳膊，用力挤压，鼓励他。然后，随着一声低沉的呻吟，汉密尔顿在艾伦的双腿间射了出来，他的身体紧紧地裹着艾伦。

他们静静的躺着，恢复着呼吸，汉密尔顿的手指在艾伦的胸膛上小跑，艾伦只想好好的睡一觉，但他得离开了，他刚准备起身，感受到他的动作的汉密尔顿说：“如果你愿意，睡在这儿吧。”

艾伦不该答应，但他已经半入梦乡了，再说这不是不可挽回的错误。“好。”他几乎下一刻就睡着了，不愿意去想这是不是汉密尔顿想要的答案。

艾伦醒来时，天色还早，房间满是黎明前的昏暗，但汉密尔顿已经醒了，头懒懒地枕在艾伦的肩上。看见艾伦也醒了，他低头吻了吻艾伦的肩：“后悔吗？“

艾伦清了清嗓子：“没有。“不是真话，但也不完全是假话。“你呢。”

“没有。”

艾伦不知道这里有多少真心，也许有一点，也许一点都没有。但汉密尔顿移动了一下，艾伦意识到抵着他的坚硬，他在枕头上微微转过身，低下头，把一个疑问的吻按在汉密尔顿的嘴唇上。汉密尔顿温柔的回响。他们花了不少时间懒洋洋地相互厮磨，简单轻松地又来了一次。

一片狼藉后，汉密尔顿快速地洗了个澡，艾伦查阅邮箱，浏览新闻，偶然看见汉密尔顿离开记者晚宴时的照片，照片里衣冠楚楚，气势逼人的汉密尔顿和眼前只裹着一条浴巾，顶着一头湿发的汉密尔顿相得益彰，一股奇妙的自豪感从艾伦心中涌出，他见证了汉密尔顿如此不同的两面。汉密尔顿递给艾伦一条新毛巾，尴尬地暗示艾伦可以借几件衣服，这样他就不用穿着昨晚的燕尾服偷偷溜出去了。艾伦感激地接受了提议，溜出去冲了个澡。

等他从浴室出来，汉密尔顿准备好了早餐，艾伦接受了——错上加错。他们吃着早餐，讨论着一份在众议院被踢来踢去的愚蠢法案，仿佛他们没有在几个小时前赤诚相对。

早餐很快就吃完了，艾伦拿起包，里面装着他皱巴巴的燕尾服，答应把汉密尔顿的衣服还给他。汉密尔顿把包放在一边，轻轻地吻了一下亚伦的嘴唇:“我很开心。”

“我也是。再见，汉密尔顿部长。”

汉密尔顿笑起来：“至少这个时候叫我亚历山大吧。”

艾伦已经缓缓缩回那个精心设计的专业人士的皮囊，可他依然说：“那么，再会，亚历山大。”

亚历山大微笑着，艾伦走出房门，避开了所有人，回到车里，为新的一天蓄势待发。


End file.
